Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system capable of effectively using attribute information of a sheet stored in a sheet holding unit of a printing apparatus, the printing apparatus, a printing control apparatus, and a control method of the printing system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when printing is performed using the printing apparatus including the sheet holding unit, the attribute information of the sheet is generally preset as setting values of the sheet holding unit. Such attribute information of the sheet includes a sheet name, a sheet size, sheet grammage, surface nature of the sheet, and a sheet color. If the sheet attribute information is to be stored as the setting values of the sheet holding unit, it becomes necessary to input the sheet attribute information for each sheet holding unit every time printing is to be performed, which is burdensome for a user. To solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241425 discusses a technique for previously registering the attribute information for each sheet in a sheet management database. The user then selects the desired sheet from the sheet management database and stores the attribute information of the selected sheet as the setting values of the sheet holding unit.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241425 simplifies input of the sheet attribute information for each sheet holding unit every time printing is to be performed. However, if the number of sheets registered in the sheet management database increases, it takes time for the user to search for the desired sheet from all of the sheets registered in the database every time printing is to be performed. An operation by the user thus becomes very complex.